


"I wanna ruin our friendship....we should be lovers instead." (Ittetsu Takeda x Male!Reader)

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I had fun writing this, Jenny - Studio Killers, M/M, Songfic, a bit over 2K words, enjoy?-, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: What happens when you fall for your childhood best friend and now co-worker?
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Male!Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 13





	"I wanna ruin our friendship....we should be lovers instead." (Ittetsu Takeda x Male!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> There is an NSFW part right after the "...I've been doing bad things that you don't know about..." so if you're not comfortable with reading it, please skip the paragraph. :)
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the songfic!! :3

Jenny - Studio Killers  
===============

_"Ittetsu, darling, you're my best friend"_

You had known the English teacher since you were 11 years old. Meeting him on a playground and becoming best friends since then. He knew all of your dirty secrets, and you knew him. The one that he didn't know yet was that you were attracted to men. Well, **him**. It was so strange when you finally realized it.

_"But there's a few things that you don't know of"_

The way he smiled, the way he never gave up. He was determined alright. When you found out he was able to get Keishin Ukai to teach the volleyball team, you were quite impressed. Your heart fluttered at just the thought of him. His eyes that glistened with stars and that heart of his that had nothing but kindness in it. All the sweet words he said to everyone, how adorable he looked when he was mad. He would puff his cheeks up slightly and stare at the person with determined eyes.

_"Why I borrow your jacket so often"_

The number of times you had forgotten a coat or umbrella was amazing. You were more inclined into dressing aesthetically, not smartly. He always gave up his blazer or jacket for you. Flashing a loving smile with warm eyes as you walked home or drove in his car together, you wrapped up in his jacket and hugging it flush to your body, inhaling the scent that floated off it. His cologne always smelled so nice mixed with _Takeda's_ scent. It made you feel so warm and fuzzy even on the coldest days. You felt so...so....safe....

_"I'm using your shirt as a pillowcase"_

He slept over once since he had forgotten his keys inside his house and didn't have any spares. Plus it was midnight and a blizzard was coming along. You forced him to stay over, worried about how the man would get home safely in this weather. It was dangerous and you couldn't afford to lose him. You told him to take a nice warm shower while you hurried to find some clothes that would fit him. In the end, he wore an oversized t-shirt you owed and some starry blue PJ pants that looked absolutely adorable on him. Washing his clothes, you realized you couldn't find his shirt and profoundly apologized to him. "No no, it's okay! I have plenty at home." He said with a smile that you could only greedily savor to yourself. You ended up finding the shirt a few days later and used it as your pillowcase. The slight scent lingered enough to make you fall asleep.

_"I wanna ruin our friendship"_

When you realized you had fallen for man, no less Ittetsu Takeda himself, you almost had a panic attack. It was the middle of class and Takeda had sent you a text, inviting you to eat with him in his classroom. He then sent you a little gif of a bear eating with a bunny, a heart floating above them. The heart made yours stop then start at a speed that you had to say was inhuman. That's when you realized you wanted to be something other than "friends" with Takeda.

_"We should be lovers instead"_

Somehow, you two had fallen into the topic of love. He was currently saying how kind he would be to his lover. And it made you want to just grab him and kiss him there. But, you didn't know if he was attracted to men or you in that matter. "I'd make sure they'd be happy all the time and cheer them up when they're having a bad day. I'd just try my best and hope it would be good enough..." He trailed off, looking at his food with a smile and slight blush on his cheeks. You wanted to scream, _'You are enough!! I'm right here why can't you see?!'_ but no, you stayed quiet and gave him a smile while gripping your blazer with white knuckles.

_"I don't know how to say this"_

"C'mon [Y/n]!! What do you like about him??" Your friend said, very interested in the topic that their friend was finally crushing on someone, and someone she knew well. "I...I don't know." You said, thinking hard about what you liked about the English teacher. It was hard to say, you didn't know the words. You couldn't **find** any words that could describe your love for him. "He's sweet and so nice...." Your friend groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. "That's basic!! What's something that makes you just wanna kiss him!?!" She said, leaning towards you with a kissy face. You laughed and thought for a second. "The way he doesn't care about looks, sexuality, race, or gender. He just cares about...you. He's so nice and, don' tell him I said this but, I saw him once at a pride parade with a mini rainbow flag and a shirt that said 'Free pride hugs'. He gave hugs to anyone who was up for it...I wish I was able to get one." You said, smiling to yourself and laying down on the pillow that had Takeda's shirt on it.

_"'Cause you're really my dearest friend"_

You stumbled into your classroom, apologizing to your students who were surprisingly chatting to each other as a girl asked a question. Then you heard a familiar voice. "Yes, he'll be here any minute don't worry. Knowing him, he probably slept in, got caught in traffic, or forgot he was a teacher and slept like there wasn't a care in the world." The class burst out in giggles as Takeda spotted you and stood up. "Well speak of the devil, your beloved teacher is here. Now be good and have a great day!" He exclaimed, making everyone smiled and wave to him. You scoffed at him as he walked out the door, slapping his arm playfully. "I do not forget I am a teacher!" You told him as he snickered out the door and stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, suuuuure." He said laughing his way to his own classroom.

_"Ittetsu, darling, you're my best friend"_

_"...I've been doing bad things that you don't know about..."_

You sat in your bed, Takeda's jacket around your body as you wriggled out of your pants, left only in your boxers and his jacket. The urge to touch yourself was strong now as you held the fabric up to your face, inhaling his sweet scent that sent shivers down your spine. You slipped a hand into your boxers and felt how hard you already were, stroking yourself to a raging erection. The boxers soon became too tight and you had to take those off too. It was so lewd and dirty to be jerking off to the thought of your best friend crush like a horny teen. But it felt so _good_. You couldn't help but think about Takeda in ways that were defiantly not for underaged people. As you felt your orgasm approach, you decided on biting down on the jacket as you teased your nipples, sending you over the edge and making you see stars. As you came down from your high, you realized what a mess you had made, cum all over you and the jacket. The room smelled like sex and cum. It was so **wrong** but it felt so **good**...

_"Stealing your stuff now and then"_

You had fallen into the habit of stealing his shirts and jackets whenever he gave them to you or left them at your home. Wearing them only when you knew he wasn't around and enjoying the fabric that hung over your body. This crush was starting to get out of hand. You loved him with all your heart but you were starting to get a bit obsessed with the guy.

_"Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me"_

Then he started leaving you small tokens whenever he was around. A keychain, your favorite candy, a small note, etc. It drove your heart wild and soon enough you started to calm down and decide to give back some of his belongings. Obsession could become something you defiantly didn't want to think about. 

_"I wanna ruin our friendship"_

_"We should be lovers instead"_

_"I don't know how to say this"_

_"'Cause you're really my dearest friend"_

Takeda told you about a trip with the volleyball team to Tokyo for a week. It broke your heart that you wouldn't able to see him in person every day. Who would be there to eat lunch with you? Your birthday was going to be that week...and he wasn't going to be with you. Why the hell did he have to go? Wasn't Ukai the coach?? Takeda was not only their _assistant_ coach but **also** a teacher here. There was no reason he had to go. "It's going to be so exciting! We'll be practicing with some of the best schools there!! It's going to be amazing!!" He said excitedly as he looked at you with sparkling eyes. Ah, he **wanted** to go. And he looked so excited......how could you be so selfish? Getting upset over the fact he was going on a trip that was almost like a break for him just because you wanted him to stay with you. 

_"Ittetsu take my hand, I will follow you until the end"_

You couldn't follow him like you always did. It made you anxious and soon panicked. As you waved him goodbye and good luck to the team, Takeda flashed you a grin and started the engine. As you watched the mini-bus drive into the horizon, you frowned. He was gone. Sighing, you walked back home and almost cried. This was so pathetic. You were a full-grown man! Why the hell couldn't you tell him? And why the hell couldn't you keep your tears back?

_"I cannot pretend,"_

_"Why I never like your new girlfriends"_

You almost dropped your books when you saw a woman kissing Takeda goodbye. When did that happen? She was pretty, really pretty. And she was around Takeda's height, at least, with heels on. She had a pencil skirt and a nice blouse in a baby blue color. Takeda smiled and waved goodbye to his new lover as [Y/n] regained his common sense and walked over to his best friend with a huge grin that he forced onto his face. "When did that happen Tetsu??!!" You said as you nudged him with your elbow, hand ruffling his short hair with a very forced laugh. "Ah, about 2 weeks ago. She really is amazing." He said, fixing his glasses and fixing himself up a bit. Your smile faltered for a second, this time he saw it but made no question. Your heart was cracking, fast. You could almost hear the crack going from the middle and spreading throughout your heart as it finally shattered into a million pieces. 

**Fuck.**

_"Oh, your love for them won't last long."_

Takeda came knocking at your door with puffy eyes a few weeks later explaining that she no longer loved him and got bored of him very quickly. You felt...happy? Geez, you were really losing it now. He cried into your shoulder and suddenly you felt bad for feeling happy about their breakup. He clearly loved her, and just had his heart broken. _'now you know how I feel.'_ you thought to yourself as you comforted your crush.

_"Forget those amigos"_

Ukai soon caught onto your feelings for the teacher and started chatting with you more often. "How's specs doing?" He asked, ruffling your hair with one of his hands as you two watched Takeda pep talk the team. You had decided to come to the nationals, Ukai inviting you to sit front row. You nodded and slightly frowned as the team got back onto the court and the teacher was now coming at the two of you. "Oh, [Y/n]! What a lovely surprise!" Takeda said happily, giving you a small hug which you returned. Ukai smirked and pulled the two of you apart playfully as he ushered you to the bleachers. "C'mon lovebirds, you gotta go sit on the bench and you mister, have to go watch from the bleachers." You laughed and walked to the bleachers shouting a "Do your best!!" to the team who smiled and nodded.

_"I wanna ruin our friendship"_

The way all the players attacked in the court made you sit at the edge of your chair and soon stand to cheer Karasuno on. Takeda watching all his players with a proud smile. They made it to the nationals.

_"We should be lovers instead"_

As the ball hit the ground, the crowd went silent and the whistle blew. Karasuno erupted into cheers. They had won. Running up to the team, Ittetsu and Keishin embraced the whole team, cheering loudly as the crowd went wild. As the team separated, Takeda went to go refill one of the water bottles.

_"I don't know how to say this"_

With a new burst of confidence, you ran down the bleachers and went to the backroom where you saw Takeda. Lunging at him, you grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him with all your passion you've had that last year. He was shocked at first but soon dropped the bottle and kissed you back with just as much passion.

**_"'Cause you're really my dearest friend"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! If possible, leave kudos and comments!! I read and reply to every comment so you don't feel ignored ;3


End file.
